


Who The Fuck Is Lance McClain?!

by allyflavored



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, klance, laughing because bro keith thought lance's name was taylor, like are you kidding me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: He almost lost it when he saw Keith scribble a heart in the corner of his notebook during History class with the same stupid name beside his own:Taylor.Lance turned to glare at someone who sat across the room. He had found out that this guy’s middle name was Taylor. Lance wondered what the raven-haired boy even saw in him.What does he have that I don’t?!Seething with jealousy, Lance looked down at the stupid little heart in Keith’s notebook once again that didn’t include his name.Fuck you, Taylor.~the one based off of my favorite headcanon where keith has a crush on lance at the garrison but thinks his name is taylor because lance would tell people to call him that back at the garrison & lance has a crush on keith but thinks he has a crush on somebody named taylor and then when lance goes “uh, the name’s lance” a year after keith drops out and they reunite at the crash site, he is just like ??????? who the fuck is lance & why does he look like taylor???
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 331
Collections: Just some pretty nice fics





	1. Keith + Taylor 4 Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much hype over my recent tweets LOL (@klanceflavored) and decided to make a full on fic centered around my favorite headcanon where Keith thought that Lance's name was Taylor during their garrison days and while he was crushing on Lance, Lance was crushing on Keith back but thought he was into someone else. 
> 
> The story will be split into two parts (yes, smut will be included for all my fellow thots, heh) & ranges from their earlier days at the garrison pre-canon and up to when they are paladins of voltron and still hadn't cleared up the taylor misunderstanding.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy! comments are always appreciated and they make me smile! uwu

“Okay, why do you have Keith’s entire schedule & regular routine mapped out in your notebook...?” Hunk raised his eyebrows. “Because!” Lance pouted, snatching his belonging back from his snoopy best friend. “He’s my rival & I swear he’s up to no good! I’m just keeping an eye on him!” “Sounds more like stalking him but okay.” Hunk smiled as the duo walked down the hallway to get to their next class. “You even listed down that your calculated hypothesis of Keith’s favorite ice cream flavor would most likely be rocky road in there.” Hunk pointed out. “Jesus, Hunk! How much of it did you read?!” Lance shrieked. “Y’know, you can just ask him this kinda stuff. It won’t kill you.” He commented, giving his friend a pat on the back. Lance scoffed dramatically. “No way! That mullet head doesn’t give anybody but Shiro the time of day so I’d rather- Oof!”

Damn, speaking of mullets. “Watch where you’re going.” Keith turned to glare daggers at him, both boys stood in the way of the lab’s doorway. “W-watch where you’re going first, hotshot!” Lance sputtered, turning red. Hopefully, Keith hadn’t overheard their conversation. Lance squeezed himself pass the other boy & made his way over to his assigned table, somehow winding up right behind his rival’s seat once again, just like in 5 out of 8 of his other classes. He saw the back of that boy’s head so often he swears he could recognize that mullet around anywhere without even trying. It even haunted him in his sleep! Well, not exactly haunted...? The hand holding parts in his dreams weren’t exactly-

“Hey, Tailor! Flight simulator tomorrow, you ready?” A seatmate greeted him, placing a friendly hand on his back as he took his spot beside Lance. “You bet! I may not have the top score yet but I’ve definitely been kicking your butt!” He countered, grinning. Lance tried not to glance over at the raven-haired boy sitting in front of him as he talked to his two other seatmates until the teacher walked in, he thought he heard Keith groan when Lance told a joke that made the class laugh, but maybe it was just his imagination.

~

Keith groaned to himself. He couldn’t care less about the stupid lab computations on the blackboard. He had blown his chance to talk to Taylor once again because of his lack of communication skills. Why couldn’t he just say hi or smile at him & not glare at his crush like a normal person?! Keith wished that he could walk up to Taylor & put his arm around the boy as easily as his seatmate did. Keith rolled his eyes at his own unrealistic daydream. There was no way he & Taylor would ever be that close. The blue-eyed boy probably hated him & for good reason he guessed. It’s not his fault that the flight simulator came easy to him, okay?! Keith never failed to notice the silence that hung over the room as he walked out after his turn. He knew his classmates were intimidated by his scorings & outside of class, he wasn’t really a pocket full of sunshine and rainbows to talk to either. He wasn’t like Taylor.

Everybody liked Taylor. He was kind & made everyone laugh. He was the Garrison’s golden boy & didn’t even seem aware of it. The only interactions between the two boys were the spontaneous fits of passion that Taylor spewed about their so-called rivalry before any big class activity. The raven-haired boy did not dare to show it on his face but he found the whole thing amusing. Besides his love for flying & talking to Shiro, the Garrison life was pretty bleak for him. He preferred solitude, never liked loud & crowded spaces, especially back in the foster homes. Here, he had his own bed & his own room & was actually doing something he found he was passionate about. He knew he would feel indebted to Shiro for all of this for the rest of his life. The small boy never felt like he had held purpose before this. Despite the wall between him & his other classmates, Taylor was the exception & he made things interesting. Keith wasn’t sure he could really call them friends but the other boy was the only one who actively took any interest in him. Though he wouldn’t agree that what they had between them could be called a real competition since Keith always crushed him, witnessing Taylor’s silly dramatics as he desperately tried to one up Keith was entertaining. It also wasn’t hard to notice that he was really cute.

Tanned skin & light freckles sprinkled across his face. A tuff of brown hair & such expressive blue eyes. They always made him so easy to read & that was actually the trade secret to why Keith knew exactly how to beat him, but Keith’s favorite part about Taylor was his goddamn smile. He knows it’s so fucking cheesy & god, he’d never say it out loud but the smile on that boy’s face made his heart do backflips & shit.

He had to stop himself from turning his head whenever he heard Taylor’s laugh across a room, wanting to catch a glimpse of that smile he thought that Taylor would never throw him. The first time it actually had happened his way was when the boy scored two extra points over Keith in an exam who didn’t get much sleep the night before. Taylor had looked over his shoulder to take a peek at his grade & basically jumped out of his chair to gloat about those two extra points. It seemed like such a silly thing to get so psyched up about but wow, that smile. He was beaming. For a second, Keith honestly contemplated on failing every test on purpose for the rest of the school year if that meant Taylor would smile at him like that again. Though, the blue-eyed boy meant to tease him & kept asking him to admit defeat, it was all playful banter, never actually anything mean. Like he said earlier, everybody liked Taylor & it wasn’t hard for Keith to like him too.

~

Lance felt his heart lodge up in the back of his throat. It was last period & the bell had finally rung when he saw it. He didn’t mean to peak, alright? But Keith hadn’t seemed to notice that class was over, looking like he was lost in a daydream. He was scribbling something into his notebook & Lance couldn’t resist the urge to carefully peak over his shoulder as he pretended to rummage through his backpack.

The raven-haired boy had drawn a heart & in it, he had scribbled down two names together: Keith + Taylor.

_What the fuck?!_

Lance fortunately stopped himself from gasping out loud & getting himself caught but he had to get out of there as soon as possible. He zipped up his bag & bolted without looking back, wishing that he could’ve lived the rest of his life in ignorant bliss, not knowing that Keith Kogane, his rival, was already in love with somebody else.

~

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Hunk nudged him. “Yeah... yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Lance mumbled, scanning the room for the 18th time for a missing mullet. “Well, it’s Taco Tuesday & you haven’t touched your food like, at all. This is your favorite day!” Hunk said, concerned. “Okay well, I am announcing that from now on, I hate Tuesdays. They are the worst day out of the week.” Lance groaned. “Okay, seriously though. What happened with Keith this time?” His best friend asked, in between a bite of her own taco. Lance scoffed dramatically. “Nothing! Nothing happened!” “Lance, I can tell when you’re lying, you know.” Hunk pouted, giving the other boy his best puppy eyes. “Why don’t you wanna talk about it?” Lance sighed & slumped his head against the metal cafeteria table. “I think Keith likes someone.” He mumbled. He watched as his friend’s eyes widen.

“Really?” Hunk questioned. “Did you see him actually talk to someone or-“ “I caught him doodling a heart in his notebook with his name & some dumb guy named Taylor in it.” Lance cut him off. Hunk cocked his head. “Is there anybody in our batch named Taylor?” Lance groaned. “I mean, I don’t think so? But who knows? Maybe it’s some guy in a higher batch than us. He’s friends with Shiro after all so...” He mumbled. “Aw, why do you care so much?” Hunk lightly teased, attempting to lighten the mood. “I-... I don’t.” Lance answered, turning his head away from his friend. The lie made his own heart hurt.

~

Taylor didn’t show up to any of their classes the next day. Keith found it odd since they were using the flight simulator this afternoon which he secretly looked forward to it, only because this is when Taylor got riled up & talked to him more than usual out of any other normal day. Maybe he was sick? He spotted one of Taylor’s close friends sitting in another corner of the classroom but wow, there was no way in hell he could walk over there & casually ask him where Taylor was, right?

~

Lance kept himself cooped up in his dorm room since morning, claiming he felt sick & he really was sick, alright? His stomach hurt so much he felt like crying & the thought of that stupid little heart doodle on Keith’s notebook made him want to throw up. God, why did he even care so much? He reached for his notebook, the one where he kept all his data & analysis of his raven-haired rival, wondering how he had missed any sign of this mysterious crush situation. It’s just that Keith never really seemed interested in anyone at all, barely even looked somebody’s way much less to bat an eye. Lance skimmed through all the stupid pages he scribbled down about all the things he assumed Keith liked. He scratched off Cookies & Cream as his favorite ice cream flavor & updated it to Rocky Road just last week. There were countless of other stupid hypothesis shit about what Keith’s favorite color would be (red) & what kind of movies he was into, (probably thriller movies, right?) but it was on page 47 when Lance finally realized how much time he spent thinking about a boy he actually knew nothing about, how much time he spent watching him, how much time he thought about what it would be like to see a smile on Keith’s face.

Page 47 - Things That Make Keith Smile:

The list was left empty.

_Oh fuck,_ Lance screamed internally to himself.

_I have a crush on Keith Kogane._

~

Wow, somebody up there was out to get him. The cosmos probably wanted him dead. Countless days sitting behind that stupid mullet was getting under Lance’s skin. He almost lost it when he saw Keith scribble another heart in the corner of his notebook again during History class with the same stupid name beside his own:

_Taylor._

Lance turned to glare at someone who sat across the room. It had to be this guy. A blonde haired pale skinned boy who was currently scribbling notes down about whatever flight evolution period the teacher was talking about. Lance was nothing if not surprisingly the best at research. He had found out that this guy’s middle name was Taylor. It made sense that Keith wouldn’t use his first name, it would’ve made it too obvious if anybody had found the evidence. Lance wondered what the raven-haired boy even saw in this guy.

_What does he have that I don’t?!_

Lance began to keep a careful eye on this Taylor guy & every possible encounter between him & Keith, which was incredibly non-existent. He never even witnessed his rival steal a glance at his own crush even once! Lance found this crazy considering he always had such a hard time not trying to scan for any signs of Keith in every room he walked into.

Seething with jealousy, Lance looked down at the stupid little heart in Keith’s notebook that didn’t include his name.

_Fuck you, Taylor._

~

Taylor seemed less boisterous the past few weeks. He never seemed to joke around during class as much as he used to, always kept himself busy with taking down notes Keith assumed. Maybe he had done horrible on his last exams & now he was trying to make up for them? That would explain why he had been absent the other day, maybe he was moping in his dorm room. Keith suddenly had the idea of offering to help Taylor out with his studies, just the two of them spending time together alone, sitting side by side, Keith could lean into his space a little & it would seem natural & maybe Taylor would-

Yeah, he squashed that idea into the dirt real quick.

~

Lance proclaimed to himself that he had a new rival! _This Taylor._

Don’t get him wrong, Keith was still his #1 in the universe but this wasn’t about getting the Garrison’s star pilot spot. Taylor & him were rivals now & the prize was Keith Kogane’s heart. Lance swore to himself that he’d make Taylor eat his space dust. He broke out a plan, promising to himself that he was going to be the first one to ever make Keith laugh.

_Laugh._

Not just flash a small smile, which would be a huge accomplishment in itself, but no. He planned to make Keith burst out laughing, the unable to hold himself back kind of laugh! That would definitely show Taylor & get the raven-haired boy looking his way instead! Lance knew he had to start properly building up a relationship with his number one rival first & now, it was time to actually break out all those questions he had been hypothesizing over in his notebook since his first days at the Garrison.

~

“What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?”

Keith turned back, surprised. Maybe Taylor wasn’t talking to him & he had just made a mistake but the boy’s blue eyes were locked on him. “Uh...” Keith eloquently replied. “Is it rocky road?” Taylor asked him another question.

Why did his tone make it sound like a threat? Was rocky road supposed to be the right answer? Was this some kind of prank?

“Strawberry & mint.” Keith answered, expertly hiding the fear in his voice. Taylor’s eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head. “What?” Keith frowned & shifted awkwardly. “You asked.” Taylor frantically shook his head. “Yeah, for an existing ice cream flavor! You made that one up!” He countered. “Strawberry ice cream & mint ice cream exist. What are you talking about?” Keith questioned, defensively. “Yeah, but like the two of them together?! That sounds like it would suck!” Taylor said, a smile forming on his face. “Well, that’s how my dad & I would split it...” Keith pouted. He watched as Taylor’s face fell. Oh god, wrong move. Of course, the other boy had heard about the orphan kid rumors. They were all over the Garrison. “Oh...” Taylor replied, awkwardly. “That’s actually really sweet...” He mumbled. Keith cocked a brow, unsure what he was supposed to say next but then the teacher walked in to greet them, ending their conversation completely.

~

Lance scratched out rocky road from the page of his notebook & scribbled down “strawberry & mint.” He tried not to squeal with excitement over finding out an actual fact about Keith! Yes, he probably looked so pathetic but god bless, Hunk for being an angel & not saying anything whenever Lance knew he was being a huge dork over his mini Keith discoveries.

Little by little, his notebook was filled up with actual things he now knew about Keith instead of just assumptions & Lance was over the moon about it. He had gotten to see the ghost of a smile as he made his way over to Keith’s table once during lunch period. He didn’t have the balls to ask to sit with him yet & his idol, Shiro Takashi was known to pop up & keep Keith company from time to time. He didn’t feel like he was worthy enough to include himself with the prodigy duo.

The first time Keith smile at him, Lance thought he was seeing stars or like, hallucinating.

“I swear, all I ever see you eat are cheetos, hotshot!” Lance teased as he passed the other boy’s table one day. “Ever heard of an apple?” He said, picking the fruit off of his own tray & placing it in front of Keith. The raven-haired boy huffed & looked up at him. Then it happened, he smiled. Lance wanted to be frozen in that moment of time forever. Flustered, Lance hurried back to his own lunch table where his friend was watching the full interaction with vulture eyes.

“Uhh...” Lance fumbled as he took a seat.

“So, you’ve finally gotten over the denial phase of your crush, huh?” Hunk smiled. Lance felt his cheeks start to burn. “Maybe.” He pouted. His best friend gave him a friendly slap on the back. “Aw, well I’m rooting for you, buddy! I already thought of a ship name for you two!” He said, proudly. Lance cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“Klance!” He grinned.  
  


”Buddy, that’s so lame!”

~

Keith woke up smiling to himself. He noticed that he’s been doing that lately. He was just happy that Taylor who seemed to be talking to him more, trying to get closer, wasn’t all just a dream. The only thing Keith had to worry about was Shiro’s dumb gossipy mouth! The older boy never turned down the opportunity to tease him about his crush. He even said that the way Keith would steal glances to look at Taylor was so obvious. Keith’s cheeks burned whenever he talked about the blue-eyed boy, but knew that despite the teasing, Shiro was always happy to listen to him. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he really missed his company. He’d been stuck out on the Kerberos mission for weeks now! Keith was really proud of him but he couldn’t wait for Shiro to just get back home. He could talk about all the progress he made with Taylor while he had been away in space!

After putting on his uniform, Keith left his dorm room but was abruptly stopped by an urgent announcement on the school’s speaker.

_To all our fellow Garrison students, staff, & committee members, it is with a heavy heart that we must announce the tragic results of the recent Kerberos mission. Please make your way to the auditorium to give our condolences & respect to the three brave men who had lost their lives to the humble cause: Sam Holt, Matthew Holt, & their star leader, Takashi Shiro..._

Keith’s heart dropped to his stomach, this had to just be some kind of nightmare. His world ended, it was cracked right down the middle, split in two.

Everything else after that was a blur. He remembers being reprimanded by Iverson after he mouthed off before even making it to the auditorium. The teacher had made a snide comment about the Kerberos team & Keith lost it. He ended up in the principal’s office with a teacher beside him sporting a black eye. Keith didn’t say a word the entire time. He knew what was coming. He kept biting his tongue, tasting blood. It wasn’t Keith’s first strike; he had a habit of hitting people he didn’t like. Without a fight, he packed up all his things into a backpack. His dreams of flying, loving Taylor, & Shiro’s proud smile were completely crushed into the concrete.

He decided that this was probably the end for him as he looked towards the vast desert, nothing but wide-open space. Maybe he could find some kind of freedom in all of this, maybe he could find one more chance to rebel & send a final big fat fuck you to Iverson & to the rest of the Garrison that had let Shiro down.

He stole one of the school’s motorbikes & never looked back, not even to say goodbye.

~

“What?!” Lance squeaked. “I said, congratulations, Mr. McClain. A spot in the fighter class had just opened up & you’re the next person in line that fits the criteria. By next term, you will be shifted out of the Cargo Pilot class & into one for your new course.” The lady behind the administrative office repeated, smiling. Lance thought he was going to pass out, this was all he ever wanted! If this was all just a dream, nobody pinch him! Fighter class, finally. All his hard work had paid off & he finally made it. He finally had the chance to prove to everyone what he was made of. A certain mullet came to mind & now Lance’s heart was officially soaring! He was one step closer to catching up with his long-life rival, finally Lance & Keith, neck & neck in the ultimate showdown. He couldn’t wait to tell everybody the news! Excitement washed over him, the first thing he had to do was find Hunk & Keith, for sure & then call his mom! Lance was proud to say that he had built up an actual friendship with the raven-haired boy in the past few months. He felt like Keith was a bit easier to talk to now & he had made the boy smile for an awesome total of 22 times. Lance still hadn’t been able to break him out of his shell completely yet but he was sure he would get there, especially now that they were going to be in every class together! The thought of spending more time with Keith made him feel giddy, Taylor was truly eating his space shit now. Lance hadn’t been able to make Keith burst out in laughter yet but they had all the time in the world for that. The lady handed back the small stack of signed forms all stamped & ready for him. “Thank you so much again!” He grinned, stuffing them into his backpack. “Oh, if I may ask, why the sudden opening? Did someone transfer out or...?” “Well, there was a disciplinary issue with one of the other students so he was, uh, removed from the class.” The lady answered, gently.

_Wait-_

Lance’s eyes widened. “What did he- um, who was it?” Lance squeaked, heart-pounding & eyes pleading the lady for an answer. “It’s rather unfortunate since he was actually the fighter class’ star pilot but-“

_No._

Somebody pinch him, god, somebody pinch him. This all had to be some kind of bad dream.

~

Keith was gone, his childhood idol was dead, & Lance felt completely numb.

He never even had the chance to say goodbye. He had no hold of the other boy at all, had known Keith’s entire schedule like the back of his hand & now, none of it mattered. The first boy he had ever loved was long gone & so was a piece of Lance’s heart that went with him.


	2. The Name’s Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever been in love?”
> 
> “Once.” An earnest answer.
> 
> “How did it end?” Lance asked.
> 
> Keith gathered the nerve to look into the other boy’s eyes as he answered. 
> 
> “It hasn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me being able to write a klance fanfic 12 pages long in one go but not being able to write a single coherent sentence for a school paper <3

Life out in the desert was rough. Well, that was probably the understatement of the century. It had been around a year since Keith had stolen that motorbike off Garrison property right after his expulsion & never looked back. They were wrong, they were all wrong. Shiro was alive & he was about to prove it.

He flipped off the switch to trigger his homemade bombs, watching them go off one by one, creating the perfect cover as he made his way to the crash site. He had been monitoring the area for quite some time & picked up a strange signal just moments ago & now finally here he was. He stashed his hover bike off to the side & readjusted the mask over his face before running in. He easily took down all the guards & spotted a man with a robotic arm lying flat on the metal surface.

“Shiro...?” He gasped under his breath in disbelief. _No way, no fucking way._ Keith cut the constricting straps off with his knife then quickly lifted Shiro’s limp body off of the table. Despite noticing the drastic changes of his body & the agedness in the older boy’s features, here he was.

_Shiro was alive._

He was alive, just like Keith always knew he was. The smaller boy felt an overwhelming number of emotions swirling around inside him but for now, he had to swallow them down & save it for later if he wanted to make it out of here like he planned. All of a sudden, the metal doors behind him slid open & a familiar voice reached Keith’s ears.

“Nope, nope, no, no, no, no, no, no, you don’t! I’m saving Shiro!”

Keith eyes widened. Tanned skin, a tuff of brown messy hair, taller than the last time the raven-haired boy saw him, & those bright blue eyes. Suddenly, the memories of his time spent in the Garrison rushed back to him in one giant hazy blur. The boy stomping towards him, flinging Shiro’s other arm over his shoulder beside Keith had to be...

“Who are you?” Keith narrowed his eyes, analyzing the other boy’s face. Familiar, all very familiar. Could someone change that much in just the span of a year?

His brain finally caught up to him.

_Taylor._

It was Taylor, the first boy he had ever loved, he was standing right in front of him on the outskirts of the desert while Keith was in the middle of saving Shiro. _Holy shit, what was he even doing here?!_ Keith was about to speak but then the blue-eyed boy’s loud gasp caught his attention.

“Who am I?!” The so-thought-crush turned stranger spoke. Okay, maybe Keith’s memory was spottier than he gave himself credit for. _Did Taylor have a twin?_ He doesn’t recall Taylor having a twin.

“The name’s Lance.”

_Yeah, who the fuck is Lance?_

That name definitely didn’t ring any bells but that didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was saving Shiro.

They made it back to Keith’s hover bike, definitely not fit for five people after this Lance guy & his friends hijacked his entire mission & it almost ended with all of them falling off the side of a rocky cliff

but hey, as you all know, the rest was history.

~

Sometimes the missions failed. They’ve had quite the winning streak going on for a while but right now, Lance felt like this one had been his fault. Maybe it was just in his head or something like Hunk would always say but he wasn’t sure. They’ve been paladins of Voltron for almost over a year now & the blue-eyed boy couldn’t help but feel like no matter what he did, he would always be the weakest link.

The whole team was beat down & exhausted, each of them making their way back to their rooms. They knew they would have to reroute & adjust their battle strategy early the next morning since they couldn’t completely dismantle the galra’s largest weaponry base today. They were only able to worm hole jump to safety by the skin of their teeth. Fortunately, Pidge had a strong hold of their ship’s navigation locked but being human paladins meant that they needed sleep to recharge before heading back into another battle.

Lance lingered around his lion’s hanger even after everyone had gone their separate ways for a bit. He decided to keep himself busy by wiping down the dirt off of Blue & his own armor from battle, hoping it would be enough of a distraction from his self-deprecating thoughts but, of course, it didn’t work. The blue paladin’s heart felt heavy.

Maybe if he had taken that shot.

Maybe if he had been faster.

Maybe if he had been stronger.

Lance sighed, looking down at his helmet that he was halfway done with polishing. Sometimes, it still felt surreal that he was up in space living on an alien castle ship, a chosen paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe & all that jazz. As cool as it all was despite the immense fear of death, he was homesick. Severely homesick & he wished that he was better at holding himself together like the rest of the team did. He sighed to himself again, tired from the long day. His eyelids felt heavy but did his best to stay awake. His bed was cold & empty. Here, he at least had Blue to keep him company. He didn’t like being alone.

“Lance?” A familiar voice called out to him. The blue paladin looked up to see someone standing by the doorway, despite the hazy darkness of the room, he recognized who the voice belonged to instantly. Just like he always did.

_Keith._

“Hi.” He croaked out as the other boy walked towards him. “Why are you still up? I know you’re exhausted.” The smaller boy asked, concern laced in his voice. These spontaneous moments that the two boys shared alone together on the castle ship were something Lance held preciously close to his heart. Despite their competitive nature & relentless bantering, in the still hours of the night, they found softness in one another.

Lance liked Keith. Okay, maybe that was an understatement. He had been _in love_ with the red paladin for years now but like a wuss, had never acted on it. Even after the other boy had dropped out & disappeared, Lance never stopped liking him & then the feeling just grew into love along the way. Keith wasn’t the kind of boy you could get over.

Without any other eyes on them, they were much gentler with each other, vulnerable even. Lance never thought in his wildest dreams that he’d ever be this close to the raven-haired boy. It was all he had wished for since their Garrison days & the year that Keith had apparently lived out alone in the desert before reuniting when they saved Shiro.

Lance put his head on Keith’s shoulder as soon as the other boy sat down beside him. (Because yeah, he could even do that now!) “Yeah, just give me a bit.” He murmured. Keith only hummed. “Nice shot out there, by the way.” Lance flashed him a cocky grin. He knew exactly which one he was talking about. “Aw, I’m glad I was able to impress you, mullet.” He snickered softly. Keith just rolled his eyes. “Do you wanna move to the lounge? My back is killing me & this metal bench isn’t exactly comfy.” He asked, not taking the blue paladin’s bait. Lance nodded, keeping his heart rate in check. It was still surreal getting used to how comfortable Keith was around him sometimes, so close to the point that they could actually hang out & talk about stuff. Man, if only Lance had his research notebook that he still kept stuffed somewhere in his dorm room right now. He knew Keith like the back of both hands, he could probably fill up ten of them.

~

“You know what I could go for right now?” Lance sighed, splaying himself on the couch. “Garlic knots.” Keith hummed, taking whatever space was left to sit next to him. Lance laughed. _God, it was beautiful._ “You know me so well, huh?” Lance grinned, scooting closer. “If we get back to earth, I’m definitely making you try some.” “ _When_ we get back.” The red paladin gently squeezed his arm. Lance’s eyes widened at the optimistic statement for just a moment before melting into a small smile. “Thanks.” He said, softly. Keith smiled back. “You in the mood for a movie?” He nodded towards the tv screen. Lance shook his head. “Let’s just stay like this, if it’s okay. Kinda got a headache right now, I’d prefer the quiet.” Keith looked at him with concern. “Where does it hurt? Are you sure it’s just a headache & you don’t have a bump or something? You might’ve hit your head during battle.” The red paladin reached out to gently run his fingers through Lance’s hair. He would be lying if it wasn’t 80% out of concern & 20% out of his own ulterior motive to touch Lance. “Jeez, mullet. Don’t worry I’m fine, I don’t have a concussion or anything.” The taller boy teased. Keith only pouted; fingers still tangled between Lance’s brown tuff of hair. “You always call me mullet but your hair is getting pretty long.” He said, playing with the tips. “Shut up, I haven’t had the time for a haircut. Been too busy kicking ass & saving the universe.”

“It’s a good thing you didn’t hit your head, you need whatever brain cells you have left in there.”

Lance playfully shoved him. “Hey, you’ve literally have had 3 more concussions than me!”

“Then, I’m winning.”

“Keith, you cannot win at concussions.”

“Hmph.”

“I know you were just trying to cover up how much you care about me.”

“I always care about you, Lance.” Keith caught himself saying earnestly.

The words had spilled out of his mouth on their own. A bright shade of red began to grow on the blue paladin’s cheeks. “I care about you too.” He replied, softly. Keith hoped that in the quiet of the room, the other boy couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart. Lance was looking at him in a way that no one ever has before. Keith felt like he was melting into a puddle from the warmth in his chest.

“Can I ask you something?” The sun kissed boy asked, shyly. Keith nodded. “Have you ever been in love before?” The question came out breathless as Lance placed a hand on top of his. The raven-haired boy’s heart raced. “Once.” He replied honestly. “How did it end?” Lance questioned. Keith gathered the nerve to look into the other boy’s eyes as he answered. “It hasn’t.” Lance’s eyes widened; he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then closed it again. They kept their hands pressed together, scared that the slightest of movement would break the magic.

“When did you... What’s he like?” Lance awkwardly coughed into his hand. Keith hummed fondly at the sight of the flustered boy. “I met him back in the Garrison actually.” He started out. Two months after they had been sucked into the other side of a worm hole, Keith had figured it out. Lance was Taylor. He had no idea why he had changed his name though & didn’t know how to bring it up. Maybe he didn’t like the name, Taylor? Keith thought that it was just fine. Taylor or Lance, he didn’t care. His name could’ve been something completely unpronounceable and he knew he’d still be in love with him. Keith deemed that it wasn’t important to bring up the piece of information anyways, he liked that him & Lance had formed a proper friendship when they became paladins after all the constant bickering. Keith never stopped loving Taylor turned Lance but he also decided that this piece of information wasn’t important to bring up to the other boy either.

“He was really kind & kinda loud, but I liked that about him.” Keith recalled, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia for his days back in the Garrison. Lance seemed to be listening to him quite intently, silently urging him to go on. “He, uh, made the people around him laugh & he... he had a nice smile.” Keith’s eyes softened, looking at the boy in front of him, blue ocean eyes filled with curiosity. Surely, trying to guess who Keith could be talking about without having to ask directly. “I wasn’t really... I know I didn’t talk to a lot of people then. I mean, I still have a hard time with it. Y’know coalition banquets and all...” He said, sheepishly. “But back at the Garrison, he’d talk to me a lot & not many people ever tried to so it... meant a lot to me, at least. It probably wasn’t such a big deal to him.” Keith said, smiling. His heart rate began to pick up a bit, slightly panicked about how far he should go. He was sharing these vulnerable parts of him with Lance & loved it but on the other hand, Keith feared that he would find out who he was talking about. The red paladin had promised himself that he was never going to act on his feelings. They were in the middle of a war, there was no time for love. Loving Lance from afar had to be enough & maybe to an extent, it almost was. They had this. They had this space for just the two of them in the still hours of the night, softness that Keith found safety in. No instinct told him to run, a gut feeling telling him he was home.

Keith feared that his adoration for the boy was bubbling over. The feeling seemed to grow more every day & he was scared that all it’d take is one moment when he could no longer swallow it down & it would all come out. Keith wasn’t sure what he would do when that day would come. He’s always been a runner, left before he was left, pushed people away he wanted to keep close. The last thing he’d ever want to do is hurt Lance. This boy had been the one that taught Keith what love was & had no idea.

But Lance was looking at him now, watching carefully every second that he spoke. This just might be that moment.

~

“What about you?” Keith asked, hesitation in his voice he failed to hide from Lance. “If I’ve ever been in love?” He asked. Keith nodded. “Well yeah... They don’t call me Lover Boy Lance for nothing...” He joked weakly. Keith’s eyebrows seemed to furrow.

_C’mon, McClain, this isn’t the time for jokes!_

He just couldn’t help himself sometimes. Humor was his best defense mechanism; he didn’t expect Keith to be so open & honest about his feelings. The idea of closeness with the red paladin should make him feel elated but there was a sharp pang in his chest. He knew who Keith was talking about & it wasn’t him.

_Taylor._

He was in love with Taylor.

Memories of how Lance had caught the heart doodle over the smaller boy’s shoulder that day resurfaced. If Keith said he had only been in love once & it hadn’t ended, that meant...

_that meant that his heart still belonged to Taylor._

Lance tried not to let the truth rip his own heart to pieces. It didn’t matter if that boy was light years away or how much time had passed. He knew how loyal & dedicated the red paladin was to those he cared about. Lance knew because he was one of them, knew Keith would do anything for him, die for him even & Lance would easily do the same but love? Keith didn’t love Lance the way he wanted him to, Lance felt childish for being so selfish. Keith deserved so much to be happy even if it wasn’t Lance who gave that happiness to him.

“I...” Lance choked out. “I’ve had crushes before, sure... I flirt & stuff but you know it’s harmless...” He admitted. “Real love though? Maybe I’ve only felt it once too.” He confessed. He couldn’t read Keith’s expression. Lance looked down at the space between them, his hand still placed over the other boy’s this whole time. “Yeah... Allura right?” Keith said so quietly, Lance almost didn’t catch him. Lance instantly shook his head. “No, not Allura.” His response seemed to surprise the red paladin. “I mean, sure, I admire her & she’s great but... I don’t _love_ her especially like that.” He corrected. Keith cocked his head cutely in confusion, patiently waiting to hear more. “I... I was in love with someone back in the Garrison too.” He continued. “He... I, uh, I didn’t know that I had a crush on him at the start though. It was the first time I was ever interested in a boy so I didn’t know I was bisexual at the time...” Keith gently nodded, both of them had easily opened up about their sexualities with each other months ago. The red paladin remembers that talk, happy Lance had trusted him to tell him. “He was... I think he’s great.” Lance smiled, looking at the raven-haired boy. God, he really has only loved Keith his whole life, hasn’t he?

“He kinda kept to himself most of the time but he was smart & pretty cool too but I never told him that stuff. I was too scared.” Lance laughed softly. Keith was immersed in his words. “He was good at flying too, we had a couple of classes together & stuff... I really wanted to be his friend.”

“You _were_ friends with everyone, though.”

“How would you know? You said you didn’t remember me.” Lance narrowed his eyes, joking. Keith just gave him a small shrug.

“Hmph. Anyways, yeah, I was in love with him & I wish I told him.”

Lance thought he heard Keith’s breathing hitch. “Why didn’t you?” He asked cautiously. Lance smiled at him sadly.

“He was in love with someone else.”

~

Keith’s heart felt like it was being cracked down the middle at Lance’s confession. The boy he had loved had eyes for someone else at the Garrison but his feelings were never returned. Keith cursed whoever that stupid guy was. How could he not have known how lucky he was? Someone like Lance, someone as kind, as selfless as Lance... _loved_ him & this mystery boy didn’t even seem to have given him a second look. Lance had said he had only been in love once. Whoever this guy was, Keith wished that he could beat him to the ground & then grab him by the collar & yell at him for being ungrateful, scream at him until he realized that Lance was someone he shouldn’t let get away because he was one of a kind, he was special. Someone Keith knew he could never have; someone he could never be good enough for.

He was so in love with Lance & Lance was so in love with someone else & was broken about it & Keith understood his feelings completely. How ironic could this possibly get? The universe was mocking him.

God, when he got back to earth, he was going to stab whoever this guy was with his bayard.

Defender of the universe, his ass. This guy would be the only exception.

~

“What’s his name?” Keith asked, straightforward. Lance’s eyes widened & he could feel his cheeks burn. _Jesus fucking Christ, what should he do?! Was he supposed to confess?! Should he lie?!_

_What the fuck?!_

Could he just say Keith’s name & then if Keith wasn’t into it, Lance could just say it was a different Keith before he got flat out rejected?! The blue paladin was screaming at himself internally as the boy in front of him patiently waited for a reply. God, if only the answer was so simple & it was but he was scared.

_You, idiot. It’s you._

“You...ark.”

He ended up answering instead. “Youark? Yeah, I definitely don’t remember him.” Keith frowned. Lance shook his head. “Sorry no, that’s not his name. I lied.” Keith huffed. “Why don’t you tell me who you love instead?” Lance pipped.

“But I asked first.”

Lance shook his head. “I brought up the topic first.”

“That’s not even a good argument.”

Lance did not budge. Keith sighed, sounding distressed. The blue paladin felt a bit bad; he didn’t even have to hear Keith say it. He knew his name already, how could he possibly forget? He glared at the back of the boy; Taylor was his middle name’s head so much he pretended to have heat vision & imagined melting through him. He just needed to hear Keith say it out loud, it would be a good slap in the face for him from reality.

“Taylor. His name was Taylor.” Keith said, his voice shaky.

~

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh FUCK._

He actually said it. He actually put it out there. He wasn’t sure what was going to come out of his mouth but here they were.

He thought of saying “you” or “Lance” but the name Taylor slipped out, which was probably perfect. He had been called Taylor when Keith fell in love with him at the Garrison all those years ago, it made sense to give that as an answer.

Lance looked frozen. Keith couldn’t read his expression & now he was internally freaking out. He just ruined this, hadn’t he? What they had worked hard to build between the two of them might have just been crushed single handley by his confession. Keith swallowed harshly.

“S-sorry.” He squeaked out. Lance’s eyes looked bugged out of his head but then looked at him with concern. “What? Why are you sorry?” “I mean... I guess now you feel pretty awkward right? I don’t- you could just forget I said that.” Keith shut his eyes, mentally cursing at himself. “Why?” Lance asked. He sounded sad.

_Oh fuck._

~

“I knew.” Lance confessed after a moment of silence passed them by. Keith looked up at him now, his eyes wide from shock. “I, uh, I knew you liked... look back at the Garrison, I accidentally peaked behind your shoulder one time & then I saw you doodle a heart with his name in it.” He said almost in one breath, purposely making it harder to catch everything he said. Keith’s jaw just dropped; no words came out. Sure, of course, he’d feel embarrassed. Lance had caught Keith-Don’t-Touch-Me-I’ll-Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-You-With-My-Hands-Tied-Behind-My-Back-Kogane doodling hearts around his crush’s name in his little school notebook. Lance just wished Keith didn’t look so cute flustered.

“You knew?” The smaller boy’s voice almost cracked. Lance nodded. “So, you... you just didn’t say anything...?!” Keith looked at him, eyes filled with panic. “Hey man, I promise I- I’m not going to make fun of you for having a crush. It wasn’t like it was something I could just randomly bring up in a conversation you know.” Lance pouted. “But- I mean, yeah, but...” Keith looked like he was about to self-destruct from trying to form a coherent sentence.

“Do you... Don’t you feel awkward?” Keith sounded scared. Lance cocked his eyebrow, confused. “Why would I feel awkward?” Keith looked at him dumbfounded & frantically ran his hands through his hair. Lance instantly missed the warmth of the hand underneath his. “Because, you know, I just said I’m _in love_ with you & you’re just taking it really well but it’s because apparently you’ve known the whole time & I’m just-“ Keith babbled.

_Wait._

“What?” Lance asked, shocked with disbelief. Keith froze before slowly looking back up at him. “What?” Lance repeated. “Y-you’re... in love with... me?” He said each word slowly. He felt himself about to flatline. Keith scrunched his face in confusion now. “What is happening right now? Is this a joke? Why are you pretending to not know all of a sudden?” He frowned. “You just said you were in love with a guy named Taylor! But now, all of a sudden, you’re saying you love me?!” Lance flailed his arms frantically. “What are you talking about?! _You’re_ Taylor! You were Taylor back at the Garrison! Did you seriously forget your own name?!” Keith was yelling now, frustrated. “What do you mean my name is Taylor?! My name is _Lance!_ My name has always been Lance?! That’s what my parents named me?! Y’know like, when I was born?!” Lance was so fucking confused. What kind of conversation was this?! Keith loved him?! Or he loved Taylor?! But now, Keith is saying he’s been Taylor all along but Lance is not Taylor?! He’s Lance!

“No, no, no!” Keith shook his head. “Back at the Garrison...y-you... were called Taylor right?! But now for some reason you go by Lance but when we were classmates-“

“Aha! You do remember me!”

“Oh my- _Yes,_ I just said I remember you because I’m in love with you, you idiot!” Keith gasped after the words left his mouth. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“Wait, buddy, reel it in! Can we just... just- hold on, _holy shit_...” Lance sucked in a breath, so many thoughts were swirling around in his head. He was eager to say it back but he wanted things to be cleared up first because _seriously?!_ Was he fucking pinning over Keith even though he thought he was in love with someone else named Taylor for years only to find out this entire time Keith had been in love with him back but thought his name was Taylor?!

“Oh my god. Did I just accidentally confess to you...?” Keith asked, not even trying to hide the fear in his voice anymore. Lance frantically nodded his head. “& by this whole time, you said you knew... you thought I meant I liked some other guy named Taylor because I thought _your_ name was Taylor & not _you_ you...?” Lance kept nodding. Keith looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment. “Lance... I’m sor-” Keith croaked.

“I love you too.” Lance’s confession instantly shut him up. “Jesus Christ, I love you too. This whole fucking time, I’ve loved you.” Lance said, grabbing Keith closer, hands placed on the smaller boy’s shoulders. Keith only looked at him with wide iridescent eyes. “Keith, I thought you were in love with him.” Lance said, shaking his head & laughing softly. “Who? You were the only Taylor in our class...” Keith muttered; cheeks flushed bright red against his pale skin. Lance shook his head again. “I, uh, I did some snooping because I wanted to... find out who you liked after I saw the heart doodle.” Lance admitted, sheepishly. Unable to resist how giddy he felt seeing Keith all flustered. “There was a guy in our class whose middle name was Taylor. I thought you liked him.” “I literally didn’t look at anyone except you. Shiro even said I was being too obvious...” Keith retorted, crossing his arms against his chest, Lance’s hands still resting on his shoulders. He was never going to get over this embarrassing realization. “I was always looking at you, dude! & like, you never looked at that Taylor guy once! I thought it was so weird you never looked at your crush because I definitely couldn’t keep my eyes off you!” Lance squawked shamelessly, as if he didn’t know how the weight of his words were affecting the red paladin. “Wha...? I mean, duh, I would only try to steal glances when you weren’t looking so, I wouldn’t get caught...” Keith couldn’t believe the turn of events. “It was really hard not to stare you know... especially when I’d hear you laugh.” He added softly. Lance was going to melt into a fucking puddle. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you thought my name was Taylor. Jesus, Keith, & you were saying _I_ was the one that needed to be careful about getting hit in the head because I needed to keep whatever brain cells were left! I really need to take further precaution about you.” He teased, leaning in closer. “Shut up.” Keith sighed, but a small smile appeared on his face. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Lance smiled back. Keith just hummed. Before Lance could make a move & kiss him, Keith abruptly said something.

“Okay, just to clarify, we like each other right now, right? But like, also since the Garrison & Taylor didn’t exist this entire time?” He furrowed his brows.

“Oh my god, _yes Keith._ Can I please kiss you now?” Lance sighed, dramatically. Not missing the way, Keith’s eyes lit up, cracking into a wide smile.

_“Please.”_

Lance cupped both sides of Keith’s face & pulled him in. His heart fluttered when their lips touched, who knew that a boy that always played with fire would taste so sweet? Kissing Keith was instantly addictive. He was making these soft cute sounds into his mouth as Lance pulled him in closer with as much as their bodies allowed. Keith wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck, melting into the feeling. Lance ran his fingers through that stupid but surprisingly soft mullet & sighed into Keith’s mouth.

This. Just this.

This is all he’s ever wanted.

~

Keith couldn’t believe this was happening. He felt so fragile thinking that this was just another dream, that the Lance he had wrapped up in his arms that loved him back wasn’t real & he’d wake up alone to the reality where Lance had forgotten their bonding moment. The red paladin couldn’t help it, he wanted to be selfish & take whatever Lance was willing to give him. Keith had dreamed of kissing Lance, okay? He had literally doodled their names together inside a heart in his notebook when he was like fucking 15. Granted, it was the wrong name but it was the right guy, okay, wait-

“Why did people call you Taylor?!” Keith said, pulling away from their kiss. Lance pulled him back in to plant a gentle peck on his lips. “It was a nickname.” He planted another kiss on Keith’s cheek. “Like, for the flight simulator.” Another kiss. “They called me tailor as in, _tailor_ because I knew how to thread the needle.”

“Lance, what the fuck does that even mean?” Keith sighed, genuinely confused. “It just means I’m good at flying through small spaces, look, come here & let me kiss you, I have been dreaming about this for like, half my life.” Keith only laughed at that before diving back in himself to take the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!! 
> 
> sorry queens & kings, no smut in this chapter yet because the confession scene was longer than I expected omg!!! I promise the next/last chapter will be mostly that though!! Really happy that you guys seem to be enjoying the story!! I’m having a really fun time writing it!! uwu


	3. Taylor Jr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've finally reached the end of this fic journey, thank you to everyone who's shown me so much support and love! comments are always appreciated and make me smile! also yes this is the smut scene finale, & yes the chapter is titled "Taylor Jr."
> 
> So happy I was able to finally finish writing this, hope you guys enjoy seeing keith get dicked down by lance's big cock! uwu

“Whoa.” Lance said, breathless as they pulled away again. Keith couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “You’re a dork.” “Yeah, but you’re in love with me.” The blue-eyed boy grinned. Keith smacked his chest with his palm, flustered all over again. Lance laughed, grabbing the red paladin’s wrist to place it over his beating heart. “It’s okay. I’m in love with you too.”

~

With hands intertwined, they made their way back to their rooms. “Stay with me for the night.” Lance said pressing a kiss against Keith’s hand, not ready to let go. He loved seeing his blushing face too much. “I... um, do you really want me to?” He asked, shyly. “Yes, Keith, I’ve literally been in love with you for years. I want you to stay the night.” Lance dramatically sighed, unashamed. He really had only loved the raven-haired boy his whole life & he was owning it now knowing the feeling had been mutual this entire time. “Stop it.” Keith pouted, obviously not meaning it. He was just embarrassed by all the affection. “What? Loving you? That’s impossible.” Lance teased, wrapping his arms around Keith’s small waist by the doorway of his room. The boy dug his face in the crook of his shoulder. “Okay, I’ll stay because I love you too.” Keith murmured, his hot breath grazing against Lance’s neck. The blue-eyed boy smiled, placing his other hand on the door scanner & guiding the two of them to his bed. Without separating, they fumbled to get comfortable, reveling in each other’s warmth.

Keith softly hummed as Lance threaded his fingers through his dark locks. God, he still couldn’t believe it. He could have had this the entire time. He had been Keith’s “Taylor” all along. He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “What’s so funny?” Keith murmured, pressed against Lance’s side, he could feel his rapid heartbeat. “Taylor is what’s funny.”

“Shut up, I’m gonna leave you.” Keith mumbled an empty threat. Lance just wrapped his arms around the boy tighter & squeezed. He instantly smiled when they locked eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Keith replied, a soft expression on his face.

“I’m going to kiss you a lot right now.”

“Okay then, do it.” The red paladin countered challenging, already closing his eyes. Lance dove in to lock their lips together once again; the feeling was euphoric. He had been the one to deepen the kiss & melted when he heard the sound of Keith’s soft needy pants. God, he was moaning into Lance’s mouth & it was going straight to his dick.

He shifted his body away, a bit embarrassed by his growing bulge, but Keith placed a hand on the small of his back to push him in closer, pressing their lower halves together. Lance gasped when the other boy grinded down, releasing delightful friction. He reciprocated the movement, urged on by the smaller boy’s moans that only grew louder. “L-Lance...” Keith called out, breathlessly. The other boy hummed, lifting himself up to straddle his lover. He teasingly rolled his hips, feeling Keith’s hardness underneath him. “Ah! Y-You... you shouldn’t sit t-there...” Keith gasped, face already flushed. The shade of red dusted against his pale cheeks. “Do you really not want me to?” Lance stilled, waiting for a response. Keith parted his lips, a short moment of silence passed them by before he spoke. “No...” He admitted, so earnest & embarrassed. 

_So fucking cute._

Lance dove in for a kiss & continued the slow grinding of his hips. Keith placed his hands around the sides of Lance’s waist, dipping his fingers underneath the shirt fabric, stroking the side of soft skin with his thumb. Lance took this as a signal to amp it up. He quickened his movements & felt elated as Keith let out a fuller moan. Wow, Lance’s main mission in life had always just been to make Keith burst out in laughter which he had successfully done since they were up in space more times than he could count but the moaning? He never thought he’d get to experience hearing this first hand, he felt honored.

He was greedy for more, wanted to see what other sounds the boy would make for him. “Keith...” He said, softly as he peeled his shirt off, not missing the way the other boy’s eyes grew desperate with want as he stripped. Lance wanted this too. Lance tucked his hand under Keith’s shirt as well, holding it there until the other boy nodded & guided Lance to pull his shirt off as well.

Lance had seen Keith’s bare chest before but never like this, never this close & now he could _touch_. He reached out to run his hand down the smooth surface of Keith’s stomach & he felt his own cock twitch when the smaller boy had jolted under his touch. Lance made a promise to himself that he’d explore every inch of the smaller boy’s exposed skin, making sure to leave marks so that Keith would see them the next morning, reminders of Lance loving him like this.

Lance made his way up Keith’s chest, his thumb grazing over a perky pink nipple & Keith gasped. “Do you like that, baby?” Lance asked, playfully as he teasingly pinched the soft lump of skin. Keith let out a short but frantic nod, eyes squeezed shut. He looked completely lost in the feeling. Lance leaned in to trail kisses down the red paladin’s neck as he played with his nipples. “Who would’ve thought that star pilot Keith Kogane was so sensitive to touch?” He whispered when Keith’s body jolted up again on its own. The red paladin was already withering underneath him & they hadn’t even gone very far. Heat quickly pooled into Lance’s stomach when his mind went to dirtier places. He wasn’t sure how much Keith wanted right now but that was completely okay. He was lucky enough already to just have him like this.

“... ock...” He heard Keith mumble. “What?” He looked up. “I want... I want to see your cock... if um, if that’s okay...”

_Oh my god, it was more than okay._ Lance sheepishly nodded, reaching to unbutton his pants but Keith swatted his hand away. “I want to do it.” He confessed, lifting himself up from the bed. “Okay, please.” Lance choked out & then Keith flashed him a shit-eating smirk. Oh my god, he flashed him a _shit-eating smirk._

“You scared or something, sharpshooter?” “I’m scared I’ll come too fast.” Lance blurted out truthfully without even thinking. His answer was rewarded with Keith’s laugh before he sat up & guided Lance to lie down on his back, switching their positions. The blue paladin couldn’t help but thrust his hips in the air as soon as he felt Keith’s hands start to fiddle with his pants button & the sound of the zipper being pulled down, giving his already hardened cock some freedom. Keith softly hummed, reaching for the band of the blue paladin’s underwear but looked up to see Lance nod at him eagerly. Keith smiled & lowered himself down to press a gentle kiss on the hard bulge before completely removing the last piece of fabric.

His cock stood up proudly & Lance watched as Keith’s eyes widened. The blue paladin covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “Holy shit, Lance you’re hung.” Keith said, breathlessly. “I... uh, thanks...?” God, he did really sound like such a dork. Keith just laughed right before he reached out to wrap his hand around the base of his cock. Lance let out a moan. He felt shy under the red paladin’s gaze who watched his face so intently with every stroke. “Keith, fuuh- fuck...” Lance swallowed harshly when the pace began to quicken. “Can I taste?” Keith asked, lowering his head towards the tip of his cock. Lance nodded instantly & the raven-haired boy stuck out his tongue to kitten lick at his slit, already oozing with pre cum. “Oh god.” Lance gasped, his cock twitched in anticipation, looking at the sight below him. The feeling of Keith’s warm tongue on his cock & just the view of him pressing his mouth against it was doing so many things to Lance’s mental, emotional, physical, & spiritual well-being. Keith took Lance’s moaning as a signal to dive in for more. He wrapped his lips around the head & began bobbling his head up & down at a nice pace, sinking further into his mouth each time, reveling in the cute sounds Lance was making above him. Meanwhile, the taller boy was doing everything in his power not to thrust up into his mouth. “K-Keith... Ah!” The blue paladin moaned as the smaller boy worked his cock, slicked up with spit. Lance placed a hand behind Keith’s head & heard the smaller boy hum, the vibrations went straight to his dick. He’s never been this hard in his entire life. The red paladin pulled himself off Lance’s cock with an obscene pop to speak. “You can fuck my mouth the way you want to, you know. I’m not made of porcelain.” He smirked. _Jesus Christ, why did he have to be so fucking hot?!_ Lance could only nod before guiding Keith back down on his cock, thrusting his hips up & moaned when he felt the back of Keith’s throat with his tip. The sound of the red paladin gagging on his cock but not pulling away, just letting the saliva dribble off his chin, looking completely blissed out was going to make him flatline. Holy fuck, it was so dirty & Lance was completely getting off to it.

“L-let me get you next...” Lance gasped after a particularly good suck. Keith pulled off but began to lap at the cock from base to tip with his tongue as if he was desperate for it, he trailed hot teasing kisses down his length before Lance took his cock in his hand & slapped in into the warm surface of Keith’s waiting tongue. “I have something else in mind for you to do, if you’re up for it.” Keith smiled as he pulled away & Lance’s face burned. Of course, he was up for it, he was up for anything Keith threw at him. The red paladin could’ve told him they were going to jump off a 2000-foot cliff into an acid pool & Lance would just follow right after him diving headfirst.

Keith sat up & planted a kiss on Lance’s cheek as the taller boy gripped the sides of his waist. The red paladin was practically hovering over his lap when he grabbed Lance’s wrist & guided it behind him, fingers grazing his ass cheek. Lance knew instantly what he was implying & his cock twitched in excitement. Lance eagerly guided the other boy on his back, lowering himself to Keith’s sweet little hole.

~

Lance slipped one finger into Keith’s heat & his eyes widened when he was able to easily push it in up to his knuckle. “Oh baby,” He murmured, hearing Keith’s little needy gasps above him. “Do you play with yourself right here?” He teased as he continued to thrust his finger into the sweet hole at a purposely slow pace. Keith nodded embarrassed, trying to push himself down on Lance’s finger to fill himself even deeper. Lance only smiled as he added another finger. “Did you think about me while you touched yourself, Keith?” Hearing the blue paladin say his name like that sent shivers down his spine. “Y-yeah...” Keith breathed out. “Only you... only thought about y-you...” Lance rewarded him for that honest answer by lapping at his hole while he kept thrusting his, now three fingers, in & out while Keith could only lie down & take it.

“L-Lance! I’m loose enough, just please-“ He gasped when Lance thrusted his fingers deeper, hitting his prostate over & over again. “What? Please fuck you?” Lance teased, leaning himself closer, their foreheads pressed together as he continued. “God, yes.” Keith pleaded, breathlessly. He was too cute; Lance couldn’t help it. “I am fucking you.” He said, easily sliding his fingers in & out. Keith pouted. “You know that’s not what I meant...” He mumbled. “Then tell me what you mean, baby. Tell me & I’ll give it to you.” He whispered into Keith’s ear; his hot breath gave the raven-haired boy goosebumps. “You know, I’d give you anything you ask for.” Lance said lovingly, pulling back to look into the red paladin’s iridescent eyes. This broke Keith’s resolve.

“Fuck me, Lance.” He pleaded, shamelessly. “Please fuck me right in here.” He said as he reached down to grab Lance’s wrist, guiding the movement of the blue paladin’s fingers still thrusted into the pale boy’s tight heat, rocking his hips. “Please give it to me, I’ve ... I’ve wanted you my whole life.” He was looking at Lance with this vulnerable expression, completely flushed pink.

Lance took in a sharp breath, eager to give him what he wanted. He slicked up his cock with more lube before lining himself up with Keith’s hole. “I’ve wanted you my whole life too.” He whispered, they both smiled at one another when Lance began to finally push himself in. Keith instantly gasped at the feeling as Lance’s cock filled him up nice & deep. The blue paladin stilled to let him get used it. “God, you look so good like this.” He breathed out, gripping the sides of Keith’s small waist.

After a moment, the red paladin smiled & nodded in confirmation & Lance began to roll his hips into him at a slow pace, revealing in how Keith’s walls squeezed around his cock. His heart was about to burst from seeing that flushed expression on his face, eyebrows pinching, & mouth slightly parted. Lance was lost in the heat, not yet chasing pleasure. He wanted to make this last as long as possible, wanted to savor every part of Keith.

“You’re so tight, baby...” The taller boy cooed. “Y-you’re so big, it f-feels good...” Keith panted, dark hair splayed out against the pillow like a little messy halo. “Yeah? I can make it feel even better if you want me to.” Lance smirked, tilting his hips forward to press himself in deeper. Keith gasped & nodded frantically. “Please, Lance! Fuck me! I want it!” Oh shit, Keith was _babbling._ Lance bit his lip before grabbing the smaller boy’s wrists, pressing them down into the mattress on both sides of his head. Steadying himself as he began to thrust himself in & out of Keith’s tight heat even deeper, picking up the pace. Keith didn’t even try to hide how good Lance was made him feel, his moans bounced off the walls of his room & it was music to the blue paladin’s ears.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuh-Fuck! Lance, you’re so big, it’s so good!” Keith’s eyes were squeezed shut, still babbling. Lance loved this new slutty side of Keith he hadn’t known about before. The blue paladin dragged him deeper onto his cock & Keith screamed out in pleasure. Face completely flushed, blissed out on his cock, Lance wanted to stay in this moment forever. “So pretty. You’re so pretty like this, Keith.” He whispered his praise. By the sound of the raven-haired boy’s filthy moans growing even louder, Lance could tell he was into it. _Oh god, he really had to be this perfect, didn’t he?_

“Do you like it when I talk to you like this, baby? You like it when I tell you how good your tight little fuck hole is making me feel, clenching around my cock?” He heard Keith sharply inhale as he nodded. Lance thrusted even harder, hitting his prostate over & over again without stopping. “Fuck yes! Yes please, please, please.” Keith whined & the heat pooling in Lance’s stomach just kept growing, fuck, he wanted to finish this with a load of cum dripping out of Keith’s little hole after being completely stuffed. He wanted Keith to thank him for it.

With that goal in mind, Lance wasted no time flipping Keith onto his stomach. The raven-haired boy eagerly lifted his hips, pressing his face into the mattress with his ass shoved up into the air, willing & ready to take Lance’s cock. “Oh god, you’re so good to me, baby. Look at you, getting all ready for me to fuck you. Such a good boy.” Lance said, only teasing the tip of his cock against the other boy’s entrance. The sound of Keith’s whining, whining for his cock was driving Lance insane. Keith tried to sway his hips in an attempt to entice Lance but was met with a hard slap on his right cheek. The red paladin gasped from the mix of pleasure & pain.

“Oh god, you’re a masochist, aren’t you? Why am I not surprised?” Lance snickered. “Shut up & fuck me.” Keith snapped but it had no effect on Lance, not when his ass was still up, his wet dripping hole ready to take more cock. “Be nice, baby or maybe I’ll punish you.” Lance murmured as he gripped Keith’s waist & dragged him down on his cock. “F-fuck, Lan- Ah!” Keith screamed as Lance slammed himself in with one thrust, threading a hand into the boy’s dark hair & pulled. “I bet you want it rough though, don’t you? Don’t worry, baby I’ll give it to you just the way you want it. All you’ll be is a pathetic fucked out mess when I’m done with you.” Lance taunted, completely lost in the feeling of his cock being clenched down in Keith’s hole. “Yes please! Harder, Lance! Please fuck me harder!” The red paladin pleaded, turning his head back to look at him. There were tears pricked in the corner of his eyes.

_Quiznack, why was that turning Lance on?_

Keith’s moaning was obscene & the sight of his little hole being stuffed over again & again by Lance’s fat cock just urged him on. “God, you take my cock so well, baby.” Keith tried to muffle his sounds into a pillow but Lance couldn’t have that. He pulled Keith’s hair roughly to lift his head back up in time with another hard thrust. “Ah-! Ah, fu-fuhhh-fuck! Lance! Lah-“ Keith screamed, completely blissed out on cock. Lance gave him another harsh slap on his ass cheek, loving the way a tint of red was easily forming there against his pale skin. “C’mon, baby. This is what you wanted, right? Take this cock like a good boy, like a good little slut.” Lance hummed, gripping the boy’s waist & emphasizing each word by thrusting himself into the tight heat. Keith moaned. Lance was definitely on some power trip knowing he was the one turning Keith-Tough-Guy-Kogane into nothing but a fucked out sobbing mess, desperate to please & willing to take whatever Lance gave him.

“I bet you love being my slut, huh? You’re fucking filthy. Your tight little hole keeps clenching around my cock like it doesn’t want to let go.” Keith could only whimper in response but Lance wanted to hear him say it. “C’mon, Keith. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“ L-love your cock, love your c-cock so much. Please fill me up, cum inside & then keep fucking me. I want your cock, harder please! Hard-“ Keith was fucking shameless in bed. Lance made sure to take a mental note of that. The sudden urge to see Keith’s fucked out face had Lance easily turn him on his back before he slammed himself in once again. Keith was completely wrecked at this point, bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes filled with want as tears trickled down his face & flushed red all over. Lance could only sigh fondly, completely endeared by the boy beneath him. He leaned in to kiss Keith on the cheeks, his thrusts turning into slowly teasing grinds, still buried into the tight space. “God, you’re so perfect, Keith.” He murmured & the other boy blushed from the praise. “I’m not p-perfect...” He mumbled before letting out another sweet moan from a particularly hard thrust. “Baby, you’re perfect.” Lance kissed him on his nose. “Perfect on my cock.” He praised, planting another kiss on his cheek. “Perfect for me.” He said, breathlessly & sat up, unprepared for the warm soft expression Keith had on his face, jumping up & down ecstatic inside his head knowing he had been the one to put it there.

“You’re perfect too, y’know.” Keith smiled & Lance could feel the way his cock twitched inside him. He turned his head away, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment. Jesus, all this fucking dirty talk & the only thing that got him all embarrassed was a little fucking compliment? “God, I love you.” He sighed, so overwhelmed with happiness bubbling over. Keith was his, Keith had always been his & Lance wanted him to know that his heart belonged to him too ever since he had bumped into his ship during a flight simulator all those years ago, Lance had always been his, tenfold.

“I love you too.” Keith said, breathless & gestured Lance to lean in closer for a kiss. After a sweet moment of slow grinding & Lance thinking about how perfect their mouths were slotted against each other, Keith pulled away to say something so simple yet, so fucking shameless.

“Wreck me, baby.”

_Oh my god, he used a pet name._ Lance moaned before he began thrusting into Keith’s fucked out hole over & over again with more purpose than before, hitting the raven-haired boy’s prostate every time, making him scream. He could tell when Keith was close, he was clenching down on his cock even tighter & his pants growing shorter. “Lah- Lahnce... Lance!” He chanted the blue paladin’s name like it was the only word he knew. “That’s right, baby. Say my name. Keep saying my name. I’m gonna make sure to fuck you so good, you’ll never forget it again.” He hummed.

“Please, Lance! Please! I-I’m so close, Lance! I can’t- Ah!” He cried & Lance just quietly shushed him. “Are you gonna thank me for it, baby? Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Let me make you feel good. I’m close too, I’m-“ “Cum inside & fill me up, Lance! Please I want your cum, I want you to feel your load stuffed inside me, please please-“

Oh god, Keith’s desperate pleads brought Lance over the edge. The other boy screamed as he shot his own load all over his stomach as Lance’s hot thick cum marked his walls & filled him up to the rim. “Th-thank you...” Keith croaked out as they were coming down from the high, trying to catch their breaths. Lance could see his own cum trickling out of the raven-haired boy’s fucked out entrance. As he pulled himself out, he saw that a thin strand of his cum was still connected from the tight hole to his tip. The sight made Lance weakly spurt out a little more cum all over Keith’s ass cheeks, adding to the mess. _Fuck,_ he quickly imprinted the dirty sight into his mind to keep forever.

~

“Okay, hear me out. What if we name our first kid, Taylor?”

“Oh my god, Lance. Shut up- Wait, first kid?” Keith gently nudged him in the stomach. After getting all cleaned up & taking a shower (together!) Lance was cradling a fluffy haired, sleepy Keith in his arms. “Bro, I cannot be the only one who didn’t think of having kids together, okay? I want at least five & excuse me, you were in love with me for years too, I bet you already have names planned out & you’re just not telling me.” The blue paladin pouted, pulling Keith in closer, his stupidly soft mullet tickled his face. “Don’t call me, bro after you just fucked the living fuck out of me.” He murmured, too sleepy to actually bite. Lance just laughed, rubbing his cheek against the other boy’s, loving the shared warmth. A relaxing silence settled between the two of them until Keith broke it.

“I did have a name in mind before but it actually sucked.” Lance’s eyes went wide with excitement. “Oh my god, what is it?!” He shook the boy in his arms. “I’m not telling you.” He mumbled.

“Keeeeeeith, don’t be like that.” Lance whined. Another moment of silence passed them by but Lance perked up when he heard Keith loudly sigh. He’d never mention it out loud but he knew the red paladin could never say no to him.

“Lance Jr.”

Another moment of silence.

“Wow... yeah, that one actually really sucks, buddy.”

“Bye, I’m leaving.” Keith weakly threatened but making no effort to move. “Okay, when the time comes, we’ll work on it.” Lance mumbled, pulling the red paladin closer and sighed again, content from the warmth. This was all his dreams & fantasies come true.

“Taylor Jr.” The smaller boy suggested, mumbling.

“Keith, what the fuck? What is up with the Jr. part? There isn’t even a Taylor the first.”

“I just think it’s funny.”

“Do you want our child to get bullied in school?”

“He won’t get bullied; I’ll teach him how to fight.”

“Wow, the fact that you thought of that is so cute, I’m clenching my heart as we speak but quiznack, shut up.”

“Keith Jr.”

“I want a divorce.”

“Hmph.”


End file.
